1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to tool mounting structures, and particularly, to a screwdriver head mounting structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, screwdrivers are widely applied in many industrial assembling or disassembling processes, to assemble screws to a product or detach the screws from the product. The typical screwdriver includes a screwdriver head, a screwdriver head mounting structure for mounting the screwdriver head, and a drive. However, the typical screwdriver head mounting structure has a flexible structure with low locating accuracy.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.